In wired or wireless transmissions and receptions, the information being sent may become corrupted by errors caused by system or environmental factors. Thus, transceiver systems may incorporate the use of error correcting codes (ECC) to check and correct potential errors contained in the information (for example, data packets) received.
In wired transmission, data may be converted to electrical or optical signals, which may be transmitted along a transmission medium, such as a copper wire or a fiber optic cable. Such transmission mediums may be designed to reduce external interferences to the transmission signals, and to maintain the integrity of the transmission signals. In wireless transmission, data may be converted to electromagnetic or optical or sound signals, which may be transmitted with or without directionality, openly through the atmosphere, space, and terrestrial or water bodies. In other words, wireless transmission may take place through uncontrolled transmission medium.
Regardless of transmission mediums, there is a need to increase the efficiency of error correction in transceiver systems to reduce error rates and improve data integrity.